


Cornucopia of Delight

by ChastityHollister



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Lactation Kink, M/M, science is sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChastityHollister/pseuds/ChastityHollister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock stimulates John's nipples until he lactates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornucopia of Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this kink meme prompt](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/18842.html?thread=110943130#t110943130) at [](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sherlockbbc_fic**](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/) :
>
>> Sherlock sucks John's nipples until he lactates.
>
>> Bonus if Sherlock researches what he do to get the milk flowing faster and then keeps records/charts how long it takes him to get John to lactate.

It's Sherlock turn to get the next round. He takes his time, letting others be served before him at the bar so he can observe the patrons and enjoy not spending time with Anderson.

When he returns to their table, John is recounting one of their recent cases, and Sherlock almost regrets not hearing the start of his tale. Or rather, not seeing John's body-language as he tells it. He always leaves out almost all the pertinent details when he writes something up in his blog, and Sherlock can pick up so much more when watching John's face as he talks.

John is telling Lestrade and Donovan about pursuing a lead across a meadow, and he mimes climbing over the fence while balancing an open laptop awkwardly. Lestrade grins, Donovan and Anderson smirk and pay more attention to John's story than to playing footsie with each other, and John glows with pleasure at being thought entertaining. Sherlock hides his smile behind his glass. 

"And after I'm finally all the way over with much indignity, I see that I have trapped myself with a large and very angry billy-goat." John's wide eyes and theatrically turned down mouth adds "a _terrifying_ billy-goat", and everyone laughs.

Anderson leans in to him. "I'd have said 'fuck it' and run for it, webcam or no webcam. You have balls, mate!" He puts his hand on John's shoulder and squeezes it.

"John is embellishing. The goat was a nanny-goat, and entirely placid. Though I have no doubt you are right for once, Anderson."

Anderson lets go of John and turns to sneer at Sherlock. Donovan scowls sourly, and Lestrade looks at him and gives him a tiny head-shake.

John gamely takes up the argument. "I was there and you weren't, Sherlock. I got a better look at the goat, and it was male. And angry. I swear, I saw murder in its freaky yellow eyes."

"Yet I, not being there, observed more though I may have seen less. The goat was nursing a kid. Obviously it was female."

John gets that amused, half-pitying look on his face. "Male goats can give milk. Nipples aren't only for decoration, you know, most mammals have mammary glands."

Ah, another lacuna in his common knowledge. Certainly, mammary glands have up until now been entirely irrelevant to his work, and therefore to him, but recently John's nipples and indeed every part of his body has taken on new significance.

Anderson starts a tedious anatomy lecture, his eyes boring gloatingly into Sherlock, and Donovan supplements him with disgusting anecdotes about newborn babies and witches' milk. These pub nights really are a nauseously dull affair.

Sherlock gets up and leaves, texting John a good-bye on his way out. He has research to get done.


End file.
